The Confusion of Time and Love
by DannysEvilTwin
Summary: Danny finally realizes his feelings for Sam, but everything seems to be going wrong.
1. Does everybody know? Part1

**Danny sat down at his normal lunch table. Tucker soon joined him. They had an interesting discussion on the use of CDs in DVD players. It ended with the sound of the lunch bell. Danny was getting worried. Sam hadn't shown up for lunch to sit with them. As if reading Danny's mind Tucker suddenly said,**

"**Sam had to go help her grandma pick out her bingo dress."**

"**Do they even have to wear a dress for bingo?" Danny asked. Tucker shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk to his locker. Danny walked into his next class. He had English with Mr. Lancer. During the class Danny thought about Sam and how she hadn't had ****lunch with them. **

**Tucker sat beside Danny, and suddenly pinched him on the shoulder. Danny looked at Tucker and Tucker pointed towards Mr. Lancer. Danny looked at Mr. Lancer.**

"**If you boys are done messing around, can we get back to my teaching?" Mr. Lancer asked Tucker and Danny. A couple of people snickered.**

"**No, we won't disturb the class anymore" Danny replied.**

"**Now, as I was saying, we're going to do a word association. I'll go around the class and say a word. Then you repeat back to me the first word that comes to your mind. Does everyone understand?" Mr. Lancer asked. A couple of people answered yes, and others just nodded their heads. **

"**Let's start with Jessica Allen." Mr. Lancer said to the class, "Your word is water."**

**Mr. Lancer went through the whole class. He a told Tucker technology and Tucker answered PDA.**

**Now it was Danny's turn. "Let's see, Danny Fenton." Mr. Lancer said, "Your word is, love." **

"**Sam" Danny immediately replied. Everyone in the class laughed. Tucker looked surprised. Danny turned beat red, and sank down in his seat. **

"**It was a good thing whoever invented bingo dresses," Danny thought. "because I have the same English class as Sam." **


	2. Does everybody know? Part2

**Danny sat down on his bed, phone in his hand. In his head he was arguing about weather to call Sam or not. Half of him said yes, but the other half said no way. He made his decision and quickly called Sam's number. It was ringing still ringing, kept ringing, oh no. Someone answered it. **

"**Hello?" Danny heard Sam's voice. Danny quickly hung up the phone and threw it across his room. He was starring at the phone and he was breathing so heavily, that he didn't realize Jazz standing in his doorway who had been watching it all.**

"**Danny?" Jazz said. Danny jumped and looked in the direction that the sound had come from. He relaxed a little.**

"**Jazz you scared me," Danny said. His voice was high and shaky. Jazz walked over to Danny and sat beside him on his bed. He jumped when he realized that she had just sat down beside him.**

"**Danny you seem really tense. Who did you just call? You look like you have just seen a ghost." Jazz said, sarcastically. Danny gave her his that-wasn't-very-funny-but-nice-try look. "Oh, come one you big baby. Who did you call?" Jazz asked sarcastically.**

"**I didn't call anyone. It was just a wrong number." Danny thought up quickly.**

"**Was it _Paulina_?" Jazz asked. **

"**No it wasn't Paulina. I don't like Paulina anymore. I think I might even have a crush on Sa…Sandwiches." Danny answered, relieved that he didn't tell Jazz that his crush might've been Sam.**

"**You have a crush on Sandwiches?" Jazz asked suspiciously.**

"**Yeah, they're very tasty," Danny answered Jazz's question.**

"**Okay, just don't marry one. I don't want to have a sandwich for a niece." Jazz said as she started to walk out of Danny's room. "Oh, and Danny,"**

"**Yeah," Danny replied feeling nervous.**

"**It's okay to have a crush on Sam." Jazz said.**

"**I never said I had a crush on Sam." Danny said getting flustered.**

"**But you never said that you didn't." Jazz replied. And with that being said she left a confused Danny sitting alone in his room.**


	3. Does Everybody Know? Part3

**Heyness people. I'm really sorry that I didn't update as fast as I should've. I've been really busy writing my other story, so I haven't had time to write this one. In this chapter Danny's thought's are in Italics. It's probably the main chapter that leads up to the second part of this story. There's like four different parts. To answer someone's question about the Goth boy, he doesn't appear in the story until the middle of the story, sorry. He's gonna be in the third or second part. Right now this is the first part, Does Everybody Know, the next part will probably be something different. Understand? Good. Well, enjoy the third chapter peoples...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**At school on Monday, Danny had to read a poem in front of the entire English class, Sam included this time. They had to write a poem on the topic of what they had said for the word association that Mr. Lancer had given them. Danny felt really nervous walking up to the front of the class. **

_**Maybe I can just ask to be excused to go to the bathroom. No, that wouldn't work. I wish Sam could have helped her grandmother pick out another bingo dress today? Man, how do I get myself into these things? I should've thought before I answered the question on Friday. Okay, here goes nothing.**_

**Danny arrived at the front of the class. He looked at Sam and she gave him an encouraging smile. Then he looked at Tucker and Tucker gave him a big smile. Danny sighed heavily and began to read:**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I answered the question my teacher had asked**

**But right now I feel like I need to be covered by a mask**

**The question I answered was really quite stunning**

**But now that I think about it, it really wasn't that funny**

**I shouldn't say that I wasn't really thinking**

**And now that I stand here I feel like I'm sinking**

**The answer I really don't want to admit**

**But I must tell you before I quit**

**The question was love that my teacher had asked**

**And now here's the answer that I wish I could mask**

**The person I answered and she is quite grand**

**The person I answered was my best friend Sam**

**She might not be the greatest answer I chose**

**But only my heart and my heart only knows**

**It's hard to admit what I didn't before**

**Now if you excuse me I'll run out this door**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Danny ran by Mr. Lancer's desk and gave him his paper and then ran out of the classroom. Tucker looked really happy, and looked over to Sam. Sam's mouth was hanging open, but she quickly closed it and raised her hand.**

"**Yes, Mrs. Fenton, I mean Ms. Manson." Mr. Lancer said. A few kids snickered. Sam shot them an angry glance.**

"**May I be excused to go to the bathroom?" Sam asked not bothering to object on Mr. Lancer's comment.**

"**Yes, but hurry up." Mr. Lancer said annoyed.**

"**Thanks," Sam said as she walked out of the classroom. She went all over the school looking for Danny, but she couldn't find him. She slowly walked back to her English class, not knowing what to think.**

**Okay, peoples. I'm sorry that that is all for the third chapter. Like I said, I have two fanfics to write at the same time, which probably isn't a good idea. So, if I don't update for awhile that's probably one of the reason's why. The poem that's up there is written by me. I only wrote this chapter in like ten minutes, so it's probably not the best poem that I could've written. The next chapter will be better I promise. I just hope that it goes as planned.**

Byenes peoples...


	4. Does Everybody Know? Part4 Finally!

**Hiya people. Don't attack me allat once. I'm sorry that, I haven't been updating. I've been busy with my other story. Hopefully, thischapter will make up for it. I hope.**

**Enjoy peoples.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's Point Of View**

**Sam was walking around her room, trying to get her thoughts straight.**

_**Okay, he said my name after Lancer asked him love right? But if I was the only thing on his mind, then why should he not have said my name. Wait I'm starting to sound like Jazz. I'm just going to call him and get it over with.**_

**Sam picked up her phone and dialed Danny's phone number. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Danny's Point Of View**

**Danny was fighting the box ghost down in his parent's lab.**

"**I am the box ghost, Beware!" The box ghost shouted.**

"**Dude, everybody knows that now. Why don't you just say, "Beware!", and save yourself the embarrassment of saying your own name all the time?" Danny said with no enthusiasm.**

"**Well, WHY ARE YOU SO UNFRIENDLY TODAY?" The box ghost asked. Actually he shouted, but you get the point.**

"**That's none of your business, and even if I told you, you still wouldn't get off my ass." Danny shouted back, as frustrated as he sounded. Danny flew full force at the box ghost and hit him against the wall. Then he held him with one hand, and with his other hand he pulled off the top of the Fenton Thermos.**

"**No, you shall not capture me in you unsquarish cylinder!" The Box Ghost shouted. Danny sucked the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, and closed the cap on it. Then he set the Fenton Thermos on top of a desk, transformed and stormed up to his room.**

**Usually fighting ghosts helped him feel better, but not today. Today was an extra bad day for him. Suddenly Danny heard the phone ring.**

**He checked the caller ID. It was Sam. He started panicking. Then Jazz walked into his room.**

"**Oh, good Jazz you're here. I need you to answer the phone." Danny said.**

"**Why?" Jazz asked.**

"**Just answer it. Say, "We don't want any Girl Scout cookies", and hang up." Danny said, getting angry.**

"**Why?" Jazz asked again.**

"**Because, just do it." Danny urged.**

"**Fine," Jazz said as she picked up the phone and answered.**

"**Finally, I thought you might have been dead or something!" Sam yelled from the other end of the phone.**

"**Sam?" Jazz said. She looked at Danny and raised her eyebrow. Then she looked back at the phone. Danny sank down on his bed. He knew that Jazz was going to make him feel more embarrassed by talking to Sam. He should've just talked to her himself and gotten it over with.**

**Jazz talked to Sam for a couple more minutes, about whatever girls talk about. Finally Jazz hung up the phone.**

"**So?" Danny asked.**

"**So, what?" Jazz asked back.**

"**What did she say?" Danny asked again getting annoyed.**

"**That she's coming over in ten minutes." Jazz said while she walked out of his room.**

"**What!" Danny yelled. He followed Jazz out of his room. "She's coming over tonight in like ten minutes?"**

"**Yup," Jazz said.**

"**Why? When did we discuss this?" Danny asked in a panicked voice. Jazz was standing in front of the door to her room, she faced Danny.**

"**She wanted to talk to you, and since you wouldn't answer the phone she thought she should do it in person, and we're discussing it right now. If you would please excuse me, I have to do research on the cause and effect of pre-mature babies, for my heath science class." Jazz explained and then opened the door to her room, walked in, and slammed the door in Danny's face.**

"**I didn't want her to come over right now!" Danny shouted at Jazz.**

"**You're welcome" Jazz shouted back. Just then the doorbell rang. Danny slowly walked down the stairs. He opened the door, and to his surprise he saw, Sam. **

**I was being sarcastic peoples, okay? Good, thought I lost ya there. Back to the story now.**

"**Hi" Sam said boldly.**

"**Hey" Danny said shyly. Sam looked around for a moment. "Oh, you can come in." Sam walked threw the door, and sat down on the Fenton's blue couch. Danny shut the door and sat down next to her.**

"**Look Danny I wanted to talk to you about today in English class," Sam started.**

"**Will you go out with me?" The words came out of Danny's mouth before he could stop them. Sam looked surprised.**

"**Well, I don't know," Sam said. Danny's heart dropped. "I guess I will. Yeah, I'll go out with you."**

"**Huh?" Was all Danny said. He couldn't believe his ears.**

"**I said I will go out with you," Sam repeated. Then she gave Danny a big bear hug. Danny hugged her back. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Sam said as she walked out the door. Danny waved goodbye, he was to shocked to speak.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**After about an hour Danny started to walk to his room. Jazz stopped him at the top of the stairs. **

"**So, what did she say?" Jazz asked him. Danny walked into his room and sat on his bed. Jazz did the same.**

"**I think she's my girlfriend now." Danny managed to say. Jazz looked surprised, while on the inside she was secretly saying yes.**

"**Well, I just hope you get over the shock by tomorrow." Jazz said as she walked out of his room. **

**The next day was weird. Jazz woke Danny up earlier than usual, and made him walk to Sam's house, to walk to school with her. Instead her flew her to school, which he knew that she would enjoy.**

**When they landed around the corner of the school, Tucker came running up to them. **

"**Well, well, well," he said "Look who's the new couple in town." They all laughed. Danny held Sam's hand as they walked into the school building, and Sam held his.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**First of all I didn't mean any offense about Girl Scouts or pre-mature babies. I was a Girl Scout once so I know how it feels. Second, I have totally disgraced myself. I'm not one to cuss, espicially on a DP fanfic that everyone can read. It was hard to write that part, I must admit, but that's just how Danny was feeling, and it won't happen again. **

**Sometimes I feel sorry for the Box Ghost, but he's just sooo annoying. I'll try to update soon. Don't kill me if I don't. If you get bored with waiting for this story to update, check out my other story, When You Thought You Knew Someone, because that one will have more chapters, and I will be working on it.**

**Hint for next chapter.**

Love doesn't always last as long as you want it to.

Hope you get the hint.

Byeness peoples...


	5. Author's Note Please Read!

Hey, look, I know that I haven't been updating this story. Mostly it's because I've been so busy writing my other story. I need everybody's opinion so please review to this Author's Note. I have some different options for finishing writing this story.

Wait until I'm done writing my other story, so I can concentrate on this story more.

Update once a week or month or whatever.

I'm leaning towards option one. If you have an opinion on my decision, or have any other options that could help me write both my stories faster, please tell me. I need everyone's opinion so please tell me your opinion or advice. This will be very helpful to me.

Thanks in advance,

DannysEvilTwin


	6. Heartache's and Grapes, Finally posted!

Stupidness (Greetingness)

This chapter sucks. No seriously it does.I personally think that this chapter reeks. It's not the best chapter and the humor is stupid, but you might like it.

Wow, those are some encouraging statements to make you want to read this chapter. Good luck, it's a tearjerker.

Not really, okay on with the stupidly put together chapter...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny ate lunch with Sam, sat by Sam, and basically did everything with Sam. Not including the stupid comments that Tucker kept making. By the end of the day he was exhausted and he didn't even do anything worth getting tired. He didn't know how to be a good boyfriend. He guessed that he just had to act like himself, but for some reason that didn't seem like the right answer.

He tried to call Sam later that night, like they had planned, but was interrupted by a ghost attack. It was the Box Ghost, and he had misplaced the Fenton thermos, lucky him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam's POV

Sam waited for Danny to call her. She finally gave up at 9:00. She felt upset and hurt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

Danny flew to school, correction, he fought to school. He was forced to fight the Box Ghost, completely forgetting that he was supposed to walk with Sam to school.

When he got to school he raced into his classroom and found a seat by Sam. Sam immediately turned away from Danny. The class started and Danny tried to get her attention, but she wouldn't budge.

After class he caught up with her. She ignored him and went to her locker. She ignored him until it was time for lunch. They were allowed to sit outside.

After, getting his food Danny sat by Tucker, at a lunch table and didn't see Sam anywhere.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"Behind that tree," Tucker pointed to a tree only ten feet away from them. Two seconds after that a small tomato flew towards Tucker and hit him on the forehead causing him to fall backwards.

"That'll teach ya," Sam said from behind the tree.

"Jeeze Sam, you think you could warn a person?" Tucker asked Sam rudely.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to." Sam replied. Danny smiled. "Is Danny smiling?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Tucker said before Danny could answer. Danny glared at Tucker who was now sitting upright.

"Good, then I want to talk to him." Sam demanded. Danny's smile faded.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"We have something to discuss." Sam answered. Tucker looked suspiciously at Danny, and Danny looked at the ground.

"Danny why don't you go talk to Sam," Tucker said with a grin. Danny stood up and hesitantly walked behind the tree. He sat down beside Sam.

"What's up?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing except that you forgot to call me last night and you forgot to walk with me to school." Sam said calmly. Danny hit the palm of his hand on his forehead.

"Sam, I am so sorry." Danny pleaded. "I was fighting that gay Box Ghost."

"Both times?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Danny replied in a sorry voice.

"Well, I guess I can let it slide, but I don't know what will happen next time." Sam sighed. Danny looked down at her food. She had a salad, same as usual, but something looked wrong.

"Sam, why do you have red sauce on your salad?" Danny asked. He dipped it on his finger and licked it. Suddenly his mouth became very hot. Sam could tell because she started laughing. "What?" Danny asked.

"It's hot sauce." Sam managed to say over all her laughter. As soon as she said this Danny's mouth got hotter.

He ran over to his lunch tray and brought back his bottled water. He drank it all, but it didn't reduce the hotness.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Danny mumbled because it was so hot.

"It's a special brand of hot sauce. It took me five years to get used to it." Sam laughed.

"How do you get rid of the hotness?" Danny asked desperately. Sam couldn't stop laughing. Finally, she answered him.

"You eat grapes until the hotness goes away." Sam answered.

"Seriously," Danny muttered with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Yeah," Sam answered. Then she opened up her lunch bag and took out some grapes. She gave Danny one and he quickly stuffed it into his mouth. The hotness decreased and he reached for another one. Sam gave him the rest and soon his mouth was back to normal.

He helped Sam get up and they walked towards Tucker. They sat beside each other and burst out laughing.

"What's going on between you two?" Tucker asked. Sam opened her mouth but Danny covered it with his hand. Sam licked his hand with her tongue and he kept it there. He looked at her.

"If you repeat that story to anybody you'll be in trouble." Danny warned, and then he removed his hand.

"Danny was having an interesting experience with hot sauce." Sam said, and she started laughing. Danny wiped his hand on his shirt.

"Well, if someone would have told me what it was then maybe I wouldn't have had to try it." Danny said.

"Well, you tried it before I could tell you what it was." Sam argued.

"Well, at least I wasn't having a laughing attack while my friend was suffering from a burnt mouth." Danny retorted. Tucker and Sam started laughing.

"I can't believe you actually thought that hot sauce was hot." Tucker said.

"You should try it." Danny said. Tucker stopped laughing.

"No way," He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For two month's Danny and Sam's relationship didn't sail smoothly. Danny kept forgetting about Sam, thanks to a bunch of random ghost attacks, but Sam put up with it, and Danny was thankful. One day, Sam didn't put up with it.

Danny had set up a date for him and Sam at Veggie World, Sam's favorite restaurant, but he missed it because he was battling Johnny 13.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Sam was mad as ever. It was a Saturday so she walked over to Danny's house. She knocked on the door and Danny answered it. As soon as he did, he whacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Sam, I am truly…" Danny started to say.

"Save it." Sam said as she walked through the door, and sat on the blue couch. Danny shut the door and sat down beside her.

"Look I know that we were supposed to go to Veggie World, but I was distracted. You see Johnny 13 showed up and…"

"Well, of course it was a ghost!" Sam shouted a little too loudly. As predicted Danny's parents came charging into the living room.

"Did someone say ghost?" Jack asked. Maddie came up beside him holding the Fenton Ghost translator or whatever it is.

"No, we just said that we both like toast." Danny answered quickly.

"_No, we just said that we both like evil toast. So fear me._" The Fenton translator said.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure that we didn't say ghost, right Sam?" Danny asked.

"_Yes, I'm sure that we are ghosts, right Sam?_" The translator said.

"Oh, yeah, um, we just, um, had to, um, talk about something." Sam said.

"_Oh, yeah, um, we just, um, had to, um, talk about plans for world domination._" The translator said. Danny looked over at Sam, and Sam was biting her lip.

"We have to fix this thing." Jack said looking at the Fenton translator.

"But I thought we fixed it?" Maddie asked.

"We must've forgotten something." Jack said. They turned and walked down towards their lab.

After they were gone Sam spoke.

"I know that you have a lot of questions Danny, but I can't answer them. I wanted to tell you that I think we should break up. These imaginary ghost attacks are just excuses to avoid me, and I can take a hint."

"But I'm telling the truth." Danny protested.

"Right, I hope this doesn't change our friendship. It did seem too soon to start a relationship didn't it?" Sam asked.

"I guess." Danny said, his heart being ripped out.

"Then it's agreed. Well, see ya tomorrow." Sam said and she walked out of his house.

Danny felt really bad. He _did_ like Sam. They hadn't agreed on anything. If it hadn't have been for the stupid ghost attacks…Danny's ghost sense went off and Skulker appeared. It had been his lucky day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hate writing this story. No I'm serious. It's sssssooo boring. If you have any ideas for this story please tell me, cause I can't think of anything, and I'm about ready to delete this story. FYI: It's not going anywhere!

AAAAHHH! American Idols on!

Byeness peoples


	7. Author's Note and the end

Heyness peoples. I'm sorry to say that this has to be the end of the story. The reason is that the new DP episodes Double Cross My Heart takes the plotline of my story and I don't want to be known as a copy cat even though I posted this story first.

I don't want to take credit for the plotline, but I had been dreaming about this plotline since the beginning of DP.

Sam and Danny just continued to be friends. If they became something more I don't know, and if you want a better ending for the story watch the new DP episode Double Cross My Heart premiering May 5th on Nickelodeon, and the story can take off from there.

I'm really sorry that I ended my story so soon, and that I wasted a perfectly good title on a stupid story.

Byeness peoples…


End file.
